


Watch Duty

by rutherfords (seblaiens)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/rutherfords
Summary: Alistair is supposed to keep an eye out for bandits, but all he can look at is Elissa.





	

Alistair could have sworn the weather is playing tricks on them.

It had been raining for almost an entire week, making their trek across Ferelden so much harder than it needed to be, drenching and freezing them down to their bones with every gust of cold spring wind. He figures he should be glad that winter is finally over and the snowing has stopped, though walking through sludge that dries down and their shoes and weighs them down isn’t much better, in his opinion.

When the days finally get longer and warmer, he almost thanks the Maker. They spread out their tents to dry in the afternoon sun to get the dampness out of the linens, and the sun is shining so brightly Elissa even takes off the heavy coat she’s been wearing all throughout winter. Alistair smiles when he sees her close her eyes and face the sun. She looks beautiful like this, the light bringing out the golden strands that are hidden in her brown hair, her pale skin almost sparkling. It’ll only be a few more hours until sun down, and he can’t wait to crawl into her bedroll and hold her close.

“The tents won’t be dry until tomorrow,” Wynne says, poking at the linen. “Thankfully it’s warm enough to sleep outside today.”

“I’ll take first watch,” Alistair quickly says. He hates being woken up in the middle of the night just to change shifts, so he tries his best to always claim the first spot.

“I’ll take second,” Elissa yells, her eyes still closed as she stretches her body, almost as if she wants to get even closer to the sun. Alistair doesn’t have half the mind to listen to the others babble about who will take which spot, instead watching Elissa as she finally turns towards them again, stalking to the middle of the camp where Zevran is trying to get a fire going without any magic help. Wynne takes pity on him after a few tries, igniting the wood with a wave of her hand.

The sun goes down gradually, and they all have dinner together while seated around the fire. Morrigan disappears to her secluded camp a few yards away while the others start unpacking their bedrolls around the main fire, Elissa smiling when Alistair shyly places his directly next to hers. They might have been intimate before, but Alistair still feels all flustered when she wants to fall asleep next to him, curled around his body. They won’t have sex tonight - not without the privacy of their tent and with having to keep watch. It still feels nice to lie next to her though.

Alistair sits on a log in front of the fire as the rest of the group retires to bed, falling asleep easily after long days spent travelling by foot and less than restful nights. After a few minutes he picks up a stick, charring the fire out of boredom - taking watch wasn’t his favourite chore, but it’s better than having to be the one responsible for the food. He’s glad the rest of them had seen reason and given up on assigning him to the task - he’s much better at chopping wood or catching fish, anyway. He lets his eyes wander over his sleeping friends, his eyes stopping when Elissa stares back at him, her blanket pulled up to her chin. She smiles at him, then sticks out her palm and calls him over with a come-hither motion of her fingers. Alistair checks the others again, making sure that they’re really asleep before quietly stepping over to Elissa and kneeling down next to her.

“Come under the blanket,” she whispers, smiling mischievously at him. Alistair doesn’t waste any time, pushing off his boots before pressing his body against hers.

“I’m supposed to keep watch,” he mumbles into her ear as she buries her face against his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“We’ll hear if somebody’s coming,” Elissa assures him, sneaking her fingers beneath his shirt. “I just want to cuddle a little bit.”

Alistair hums, kissing the top of Elissa’s head and enjoying the strokes over his back. He can feel himself getting aroused, but that always happens when they lie together like that - Elissa knows not to mind it. It had been embarrassing the first few times, but she had assured him she didn’t mind.

A sigh escapes her when Alistair’s hands travel beneath her tunic as well, feeling over her naked back, realising that she’s not wearing her breast band. Of course she isn’t, he internally scolds himself. She’s supposed to be asleep, why would she wear one now?

“Do you want to do some… stuff?” she whispers into his ear, her voice giddy. Alistair bites his lip, biting back the enthusiastic _yes_ he wants to yell, instead shifting a little so there’s more space between them.

“Just out in the open like this?” he asks, pulling his hands back out from under her clothes. He strains his ears to listen for any of their friends shifting in their sleep, but all he can hear is the fire crackling and Oghren’s faint snoring from where he’s sleeping a little ways off. In theory, if they were quick, they _could_. “Are you sure?”

“Oh yes,” Elissa giggles, her hands already traveling down to push away his breeches and smallclothes. Alistair bites back his grin as he snakes his hand into her trousers and beneath her underwear, stroking through short curls to find her clit. He rubs softly with his index finger, his mouth going dry when Elissa rolls onto her back so she can spread her legs for easier access, pulling him half on top of her. She pouts when Alistair moves his hands away, pushing up her tunic so her breasts are bared. They blanket is spread over Alistair’s back, so Elissa’s breasts hidden from the others should someone wake up and look their way.

Alistair lowers his head, wrapping his lips around one of her nipples and sucking carefully before licking over the nub, getting it hard before switching over to the other one. He’s holding himself up with his forearms, so he can’t really use his hands - he hopes his mouth will be enough, because he doesn’t want to expose her body to the chilly night air by switching positions. He moans when he shifts on top of her, his exposed cock rubbing over the still clothed mound of her pussy.

“Help me take this off,” Elissa whispers, pushing down her trousers and smallclothes as far as she can while lying on her back. Alistair takes then off the rest of the way, having to sit back on his knees for just a few seconds in order to get one of her legs out of the hole. Her nipples get even harder, and Alistair’s cock jerks when he gets a proper look of her breasts in the dim light from the fire. He gets back on top of her when Zevran, who is lying closest to them, shifts in his sleep, turning his back towards them.

Elissa is biting back a giggle, he can tell, clearly excited by doing it so openly. Alistair smiles down at her, a blush in his cheeks - it is quite something, doing this somewhere where everyone could see, but he doesn’t think he’ll be making a habit out of it. He felt more comfortable being alone together in a tent. Even though the flimsy material didn’t hide their noises, it did have at least a semblance of privacy.

Their lips find each other again, kissing softly as Elissa reaches between their bodies to grab Alistair’s cock, rubbing it against her clit and down through her wet lips. Alistair moans into her mouth, thrusting down into her hand and causing his cock to slip over her pussy, the head of it resting against her hole. He wants to drive forward and thrust into her, but he knows how much she enjoys the teasing before. She also needs it, he knows - it feels better for both of them if she’s really wet, and he always feels awkward when he comes before she’s even close. He usually licks her before they have sex, but he’s not sure he’d be able to breathe beneath the heavy blanket which is draped over their bodies, and he doesn’t want to push it away and have them on full display should one of their friends wake up.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Elissa mumbles, stroking over Alistair’s neck with her free hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asks again, wanting to hear her confirm it. Elissa nods and bites her lip, sighing when Alistair thrusts against her once more, his cock slipping through her folds. Her breath hitches when Alistair begins to press inside, still guided by her hand, and he buries his face in her neck as he slowly sinks deeper into her. Her arms come up to wrap around his shoulders, holding him tightly against her as he slowly thrusts into her, not wanting to move too fast and accidentally wake someone with the noise.

“ _Ali…_ ” Elissa groans into his ear, wrapping her legs around his to pull him even closer against her. His trousers are still around his knees, making it a little harder to move how they want to, but he’s not about to pull out to push them off. They need to be quick anyway - knowing his luck, this is the night bandits choose to raid their camp. He’s not sure what would be more embarrassing; being killed in this position, or being mocked for it by strangers.

To stifle his moans, Alistair sucks on Elissa’s neck, knowing fully well by the time they’re done there would be multiple purple bruises along her throat - Wynne would shake her head at them while Zevran would laugh, but Alistair doesn’t find it in him to care. What Elissa and he do is between them, and she’s never complained about the marks before. He’s seen her touch them before, smiling at him when he catches her doing it. She likes them.

“I’m not going to last long,” Alistair says, giggling nervously. He’s hyper-aware of her body pressed against his, and even though he’s still wearing his tunic he can feel her breasts pressing up against him. The movements of his body are a little awkward, and he has to still his hips every few seconds just to last a little while longer. His knees and thighs are aching from the position, but the feeling of her, tight around his cock keeps him going.

“I don’t mind,” Elissa whispers, her voice high and strained, “I’ll finish after.”

“You sure?” Alistair asks, lifting himself up a little from her body so he can look at her face. “I can take a break, slip under the covers…”

“Whatever you two decide on, do it quietly.”

Alistair jolts at the sound of Zevran’s voice. The elf is turned towards them, a sly grin on his face as his eyes travel down their bodies. Alistair lowers himself onto Elissa again, pulling up the blanket so they’re both fully covered - he’s not about to let the other man get a peek at either of them. He feels Elissa tremble beneath him with laughter, her eyes wide and her hand pressed over her mouth. Her body is practically vibrating from her giggling, and Alistair rests his forehead against hers and moans quietly. He _knew_ someone would wake up! No matter how sneaky they thought they had been in the past, everyone had always known which nights they had spent together, even in the tent. Why did he ever believe Elissa when she assured him that this would go over well?

“Don’t stop on my behalf. I’ll just… turn around.”

Elissa puts her hands on Alistair’s waist as Zevran turns away, encouraging him to continue with a nod up at him. Alistair rolls his eyes - he can’t believe her.

“Come on,” Elissa whispers, smiling at him. “It’s not like they haven’t heard before.”

“You knew they were able to hear us?” Alistair asks, exasperated. “You could have told me to be quieter!”

“I like it when you moan.”

He sighs, but he knows he’s lost the argument. He doesn’t care too much about the others hearing them anyway - at least not anymore. It had been embarrassing at first, with all their questions about the nature of his relationship with Elissa, but he’s gotten more confident about it. He doesn’t even get all flustered anymore when someone calls him out on looking at Elissa’s butt, or when they wash up at a river or lake together. He guesses the novelty has worn off, and they’re all trying to find a new topic to tease him about.

Elissa clenches around his cock and pulls him closer with her legs, hooking her ankles around Alistair’s thighs and pressing him down. He takes the hint and begins thrusting into her again, trying to keep the rustling of the blanket to a minimum. A surprised noise escapes him when Elissa’s hand slides between them again, rubbing over her clit which has been ignored for a while - he feels a little bad about not touching her like that, but it’s pretty much impossible in this position. He needs to hold himself up with both arms, or else he’ll crush her beneath him. Her fingers brush over the base of his cock with every circe over her hand, and Alistair bites his teeth together to quieten himself as he nears his release, his balls aching with the need to come.

It only takes a few more thrusts until he spills inside Elissa, his hands gripping the bedroll and his hips twitching as he still inside of her. He breathes heavily against her neck, licking and sucking at it as she begins to mewl, getting closer and closer to coming herself. Alistair reaches down, pulling out his cock and replacing it with his fingers immediately, moving them upwards towards Elissa’s navel, like he knows she likes. She spreads her legs wider, her fingers speeding up on her clit, and Alistair kisses her when she reaches her peak, swallowing her moans so she doesn’t wake the whole camp.

When he pulls out his fingers, they’re coated in his own come and her juices, and he quickly wipes them on his tunic. He needs to wash it anyways, so he takes it off for Elissa to clean herself up as well. She shakes her head at him and rolls her eyes, clearly judging him for not caring about his clothes as much as he probably should.

“You’re not going to wear that tomorrow, right?” she asks as he wipes between her legs, spreading it under her ass in case more will drip out later.  
  
“No?” Alistair says, shrugging his shoulders. He could have probably worn it for a bit longer, but he doesn’t want the others pointing out any suspicious stains when he took off his armour tomorrow night.

“Are you asking me, or telling me?”

“Telling you?”

“Good. Because it would be disgusting.”

Alistair huffs out a laugh, kissing Elissa again. He lies down beside her and closes his eyes, curling into himself, his trousers still around his knees. He kicks them off - he’s way too hot to be wearing them during the night, anyway.

“Don’t fall asleep, you’re on watch duty,” Elissa pokes him in his stomach.

“No, _you’re_ on watch duty. My shift is over.”

“Ali…” Elissa whines, cuddling against his chest, clearly trying to get out of doing her job by using her womanly charms.

“Oh no, it’s your time to sit on the log and stare at the fire!”

“But I’m cold…”

“It’s warm by the fire.”

Elissa huffs, reaching beneath the blanket to pull up her smallclothes and trousers before pulling her tunic back down to cover her chest. She glares at Alistair one last time before standing up and stomping towards the fire, sitting down in front of it and crossing her arms. He giggles, knowing her pouting is mostly for show and not because she’s actually mad at him.

  
She smiles at him from her seat on the log, and Alistair closes his eyes, hoping to fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
